Melodias
by Marin Silivant
Summary: La vida se puede reflejar en una cancion... los sentimientos y emociones armonizadas por la musica. Serie de caps de cada una de las sailor inspiradas en canciones de Ricardo Arjona
1. ¿Quien diria?

**QUIEN DIRÍA**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Serena

_Quien diría_

_Que el ming y la mezclilla podrían fundirse un día,_

_Quien diría,_

_Tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría_

_Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalía_

Serena miraba de manera ansiosa el reloj de pulso que portaba, después de todo ya había avanzado 5 minutos desde que había llegado a sentarse en aquella banca del parque… ¿Por qué tardaba? ¿Por qué no tenia la consideración de haberle llamado y escusado? En vez de dejarla esperando…

Bien la le habían dicho sus compañeras de la universidad

- _¿Cómo es que llevan tanto tiempo juntos? Si son tan diferentes _

Quizá solo había sido un comentario para inyectar intriga, pero en aquel momento no lo había analizado tanto como ahora… era cierto.

Serena y Darien eran completamente distintos.

Ella era una persona mucho más sencilla, apreciaba y valoraba los pequeños detalles, era muy romántica, expresiva y ante ponía los sentimientos de los demás a los suyos. Él era una persona un tanto fría y más calculadora, gustaba de tener la situación bajo control y rara vez era expresivo de sus sentimientos en público.

Y como no serlo y eran distintos desde que nacieron y en la forma en que crecieron

Serena habiendo crecido en un hogar amoroso y donde todo lo tuvo, no tenia que preocuparse de estar preparada, si necesitaba algo lo improvisaba y se había de sus mañas, como en todas las cosas, no necesitaba preocuparse; mientras que Darien había tenido que madurar más rápido de lo que crecía, tenia que prepararse y buscar la manera de seguir, prácticamente de sobrevivir, quien no lo hubiera hecho de haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad, entendió a golpes de destino que sus sentimientos debían esperar si quería seguir funcionando en la vida.

Estando ahí esperando se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias que había entre ellos aparte de su carácter… sus gustos

Con la herencia con la que él contaba, estaba acostumbrado a cierto nivel de clase, a comportarse en la sociedad, a tener relaciones importantes, hasta a cierto tipo de comida y de ropa, todo de acuerdo a su excéntrico gusto. Mientras que ella, se conformaba con las cosas más sencillas, escogía con gusto su ropa aunque no fuera de marca, prefería ahorrar su dinero en la alcancía que le habían regalado de niña, sus amistades no iban más allá de sus compañeros de la escuela…

¿Pero que importa todas esas diferencias cuando el amor que se tienen lo solventa todo?

Más sin embargo como ahora, había cosas que no congeniaban entre ellos, y que de vez en cuando los hacia discutir.

Muchas veces habían peleado por que a él le molestaba que ella se preocupara de más por todas las personas, y a ella que Darien trabajara tanto o tan tarde, estaba conciente de las responsabilidades de un doctor, pero en ocasiones solo estaba con ella para dormir o desentenderse mirando televisión…

Y Serena que quisiera visitar lugares, a veces extraños o novedosos, que a él no le agradaban del todo… y ella… y él…

¿Realmente esto iba a funcionar?

- Serena – le llamaron sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ella levanto la vista un poco distraída mirando los ojos azules que ocupaban su pensamiento, por un momento no noto la hermosa rosa que este le extendía

La sonrisa de sorpresa le adorno el rostro al recibirla, los pensamientos que repasaba se esfumaron como bomba de jabón al contacto con el tallo de la flor.

- ¿Y esto porque? – pregunto ella sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Tengo que tener una razón?

- Darien – pronuncio un poco tímida - ¿realmente te gusto tal como soy?

- No – contesto él secamente – Te amo

Que importaban las diferencias, era lo que hacían su relación interesante… después de todo, aun con las diferencias, ella no tenia duda del amor que había entre ellos ¿Quién diría que así eran las cosas?

_Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía_

_Por agua y aceite, que ironía,_

_Si fuésemos iguales, que apatía_

_No tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día…_


	2. No sirve de nada

NO SIRVE DE NADA

**NO SIRVE DE NADA **

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Mina

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Conozco el atajo que llega al secreto que nunca dirás_

_Se de aquel sendero que llega a tus labios por cualquier lugar_

_Descubrí la salsa que orquestan tus pasos en el adoquín _

_Y el llanto que escodes tras esa sonrisa de casting barato_

_¿Y de que me sirve?_

_No sirve de nada_

La mansión era lo más bello y grandioso que podía pagarse, tal y como la había imaginado desde que era niña, aunque en sus sueños estaba hecha de oro y plata, como el castillo de cuentos de hadas donde su príncipe azul la llevaría, solo que en el camino, ella misma la formo para sí.

Tal como lo había planeado se había convertido en una de las más populares cantantes del mundo, así como tenia conciertos en París los tenia en Estados Unidos, firmas de autógrafos en Londres y sesiones fotográficas en España.

Y claro, había encontrado a su príncipe azul, un renombrado pintor con el que se había casado hacia pocos años, pero las cosas en ese ámbito no eran tal como los había soñado.

Realmente era el amor de su vida, ella era un libro abierto junto a él y así mismo lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Buscaba cada oportunidad para estar con Yaten, aunque pasara más tiempo volando que lo que pasaba en tierra, hacia todo por estar el mayor tiempo a su lado.

Y aun así no era suficiente…

Su vida en el castillo con el príncipe desbarataba su fantasía…

A pesar de regresar de un concierto procuraba tener energías para compartir con su amor… a pesar de que se moría de celos al saber que le seguían mujeres, ella no reprochaba nada… a pesar de estar muerta de cansancio, buscaba fuerzas para tener fuego y retozar con él...

A pesar de que él aparentaba lo mismo, ella buscaba la manera de no darse cuenta… de no darle importancia…

¿y de que servia?

Las frustraciones no pudieron mantenerse ocultas por mucho tiempo, al pasar de los meses la mascara de felicidad se mermaba fácilmente. Yaten era mucho más celoso que ella… pero no había reproches, solo indirectas, solo frialdad en algunas de sus palabras, solo distancia y molestia por las cosas… por las fiestas, por los amigos, por los vestidos, por su comportamiento…

Si acaso él recordara quien era ella… ¿Qué acaso no la conocía mejor que nadie?

Ella luchaba para no dejar morir la relación apartando las ideas de que era inútil. No importaba si él pensaba que ella era una mujer fatal, que era toda alegría… incluso gustaría de que fuera cierto… de que ella fuera la mujer que él se fue creyendo que era realidad lo que era actuación… así quizá no seria tan doloso.

Su determinación y fuerza que siempre había logrado hacerla conseguir lo que quería se desvanecía cuando estaba con él, ante él era una delicada mantequilla que se derretía a cual muestra de calor y se disolvía ante su presión…y todo por mantenerlo junto a ella…

Mantener el sueño…

Mantener la fantasía…

Sin importar que lo hiciera sola…

Toda su vida lo había soñado, una hermosa casa, cantar llevando felicidad a todos y tener a su príncipe azul a su lado… lo único que no había calculado eran a las demás personas…

No importaba, haría hasta lo imposible para que funcionara…

Pero la pregunta era cada vez más constante en su cabeza…

Esforzarse…

Luchar…

Seguir…

Aparentar…

¿Y de que sirve?

El día de la respuesta llego una mañana lluviosa, la mañana que su velo rosa calló y cerró el telón de la fantasía… el día en que sin importar sus esfuerzos él ya no era suyo…

Todo lo que hizo…

No sirvió de nada…

_Hacen falta dos para hallar la ecuación de encontrar un culpable,_

_hacen falta tiempo para tener ganas de desperdiciarlo, _

_hacen falta sueños para aferrarse a la realidad_

_Hace falta todo y al final resulta que siempre es lo mismo_

_¿Y de que nos sirve?,_

_no sirve de nada_

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdón por tardar tanto en continuar este proyecto, espero que aun lo sigan, se aceptan comentarios y opiniones… Gracias.


	3. Duele Verte

DUELE VERTE

**DUELE VERTE**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Rei

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Duele verte con un tipo_

_Al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos_

_Duele verte anestesiada, porque así se dio la cosa,_

_Porque así quiso tu suerte_

El tiempo se le terminaba, y lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de saberse bajo reloj también sabia muy bien que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo, era un suceso que estaba destinado a realizarse desde siempre…

Era su destino, decían ellos, nacieron el uno para el otro… y tal ideología no podía terminar en otra cosa que con la frase: "Unidos para siempre"

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando el reloj a cada minuto, confundida por la razón de hacerlo…

Era madrina de aquella unión, ya estaba vestida, ya estaba peinada y arreglada, ya tenia un obsequio mandado… solo estaba ahí esperando… sabiendo que siempre lo había hecho… solo esperar…

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Todos esos recuerdos que atesoraba tanto eran por aquella razón que ella hasta hace poco no sabia…

Tantos momentos que compartieron etiquetando su relación como amistad… pero muy a su pesar se había dado cuenta que lo que ella sentía era más que eso… lo entendió muy tarde.

Se observó en el espejo, su larga cabellera negra la tenia sujetada en un elaborado peinado, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, una vez le elogio el cambio de look y frecuentaba hacerlo solo para complacer a esa persona tan especial… Quería verse bien para su boda, para atenuar el hecho de que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

¿Por qué no hablo antes?

¿Cómo no se atrevió a decirlo antes?

Imagino que si callaba su amor y dejaba pasar este día el olvidar y ahogar el amor seria más fácil, pero no podía… de solo pensarlo la respiración se le dificultaba y se sentía sin fuerzas para poder soportar esa celebración sonriente y feliz.

¿Por qué no lo grito cuando se dio cuenta?

¿Por qué no dijo algo? Aunque ya fueran novios… aun estaba más a tiempo de lo que estaba ahora

Todo el dolor y frustración que reprimió ya le pesaban demasiado… porque ya había gastado todas las sus fuerzas para sonreírles cuando los veía juntos… cuando los veía que se besaban… no soportaba que hicieran eso en su cara… que se abrazaran… que se tocaran…

Pero siempre tuvo que sonreír a la feliz pareja… a la que estaba destinada a gobernar la tierra… sonreírles y honrarles como es debido al rey de la tierra y a la princesa de la luna…

Debía alejar esos pensamientos, ¿Qué podría hacer?, inclusive ¿Qué pudo ser si hubiera dicho algo?

Su amor no seria aceptado… es más, quizá no seria correspondida… después de todo, muy a su pesar al observarlos podía ver felicidad…

La felicidad de su ser amado debería ser suficiente para soportarlo… pero no podía… aun tenia dudas… ¿Qué tal si era correspondida?

Hubieran luchado contra todo por proteger su amor, morir en nombre del amor hacia esa persona

Inclusive… quizá podría descansar con saber sus sentimientos hacia ella, sean de rechazo o aceptación, eso le calmaría la incertidumbre de no saber si era correspondida y podría cerrar ese capitulo de su vida con un corazón satisfecho o herido, pero con la certeza de los verdaderos hechos y nos más suposiciones…

¡Aun más!, Incluso si la aceptaba estaba dispuesta a solo experimentar el amor mutuo a escondidas a fin de que se siguiera con el destino. De que una pequeña dama naciera como era debido, ella estaba dispuesta a solo ser la otra, solo estar y disfrutar del amor por pocos minutos, clandestinamente… estaba dispuesta a ser la otra solo por seguir el destino de "hacer lo correcto".

Las ideas y suposiciones la atormentaban, los, "que tal si", "podríamos"… necesitaba saber, su corazón le exigía actuar para poder descansar de ese frenesí de sentimientos, pero la mente racional no lo permitía. No podía hacerle eso el día de su boda, el día que debería ser una gran celebración, no podía arruinarlo dando una oleada de confesiones y sentimientos encontrados… Dejaría a la persona que más ama llena de confusiones y dudas, o bien de dolor y pena.

Porque así era, si Rei no era correspondida solo crearía mortificaciones…

¿Qué debía hacer?

El tiempo no daba tregua y seguía su curso, no podía detenerlo así como no podía decidir que hacer.

Sus preocupaciones se disiparon, el destino estaba jugándole una cruel prueba…

Ya sus cabellos dorados la hacían notar, más aun corriendo hacia el templo vestida de novia…

- ¿Serena? – dijo sinceramente preocupada Rei al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu familia camino a casarte

- Rei – susurro entre sus lágrimas y se lanzo a los brazos de la sacerdotisa

Verla de aquel modo la confundió aun más de lo que ya estaba, lloraba y en sus ojos se mostraba preocupación y miedo ¿algo había pasado? ¿Le había pasado algo a Darien?, el sentir que la abrazaba de ese modo tan vulnerable le dio una extraña satisfacción de poder.

- Serena, que sucede – se atrevió a decir después de dejarla desahogarse un poco

La rubia se incorporo y se sentó junto a ella en la duela del templo, trató de calmar su respiración para lograr hablar y ser entendida.

Rei la miraba atenta, jamás la había visto así, con miedo reflejándose en sus ojos, tan indefensa… muchas de las conjeturas que había inventado segundos antes se disolvieron mientras la miraba, no podía hacerla sufrir más, ella no quería ser la causa de que sufriera así.

- …yo… - comenzó a decir la novia apenas audible - …no sé si quiero casarme

Esas palabras…

La joven sacerdotisa no estaba segura de haberlas escuchado en realidad, si eran verdad seria una gran satisfacción para ella… pero a la vez tenía miedo de agarrarse a aquella confesión.

- No seas tonta Serena – dijo en su conocida máscara – Seguramente solo tienes miedo, todos sabemos que son el uno para el otro

Rei no supo de donde tuvo el valor para decirlo, y aunque su corazón le gritara que tomara esa oportunidad, su razón le indicaba que debía hacer lo correcto, Tokio de Cristal debía de hacerse realidad.

- No… - repetía la rubia entre tristeza y vergüenza… - yo quiero a Darien… pero…

¿pero? ¿pero qué? Se preguntaba con apremio ¿pero no lo quería? ¿pero él no la quería?

Trataba con ahínco que sus verdaderas intensiones no se demostraran, solo haría empeorar la situación.

- ¿pero qué?

Serena comenzó a hablar de su confusión, de que no sentía la entrega y confianza total junto a él. Le habló de situaciones que pasaban entre ellos, que más bien su relación era por costumbre, porque así debía ser…

Y cada vez más Rei se confundía más… debía alentarla para rehuir de sus obligaciones, darle confianza para completar su destino… ¿pero y Darien? Él sufriría…

¿Por qué no podía decidir que dolor era preferible de ser experimentado?

El de Serena…

El de Darien…

El de ella…

Miró a la que había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, ella sufría, pero había personas que la habían amado y que la amaban además de Darien.

- Y ¿no has pensado en seguir buscando el verdadero amor en otra persona?

Serena la miró entre sorprendida y confundida… ¿otro amor?, bajo la mirada con timidez, ya lo había considerado, otros chicos le habían confesado su amor hacia ella, entre ellos Seiya. Y no hacia mucho tiempo, sentía que a veces la amistad ocultaba más cosas… pero era demasiado prohibido para ella…

- Tengo que cumplir mi destino – dijo respondiendo a su confusión, después de todo, sabia que no había más respuestas

- ¡Pero tienes derecho a ser feliz! – dijo Rei sin darse cuenta que había levantado la voz

- Lo sé – dijo Serena temerosa de lo que diría, pero sabia que podía confiar en aquella mujer – El que me case con Darien no significa que no pueda tener a otra persona en mi vida

Se quedo sin palabras, Rei no se esperaba que Serena pudiera considerar eso, ella se abría a la posibilidad de ser feliz con otra persona y quizás aunque sufriera primero, Darien también podía hacer lo mismo. Lo único que le quedaba era asegurarse de ser la otra persona.

La gente estaba ansiosa por el retraso de la novia, los papás de ella, las damas de honor y sobre todo el novio; no sabían donde podía estar y que era lo que la retrasaba tanto. Los ánimos se calmaron al verla llegar con una de las damas de honor y al fin comenzar el cortejo.

La ceremonia y la recepción fue perfecta, tal y como se había planeado, tal y como debía de ser para los futuros gobernantes de la tierra.

Rei había estado tan tranquila que nunca se había imaginado que estaría así aquel día, pero el encuentro que tuvo había cambiado todo, ahora no le causaba culpa cumplir con sus obligaciones como Setzuna se los había pedido, ni tampoco el traicionar a su corazón.

Tampoco le dolió el verlos bailar su melodía de casados, y darse sus primeros besos como marido y mujer, porque estaba segura que todo era una pantalla, ella podía vivir una realidad con la persona que más amaba.

Trato de disfrutar más allá de solo centrar su vista en la pareja, no podía descuidarse y demostrar la emoción que ahora sentía de verlos, porque no era por la misma razón de los demás invitados.

Poco antes de dar por completo terminada aquella velada, Rei se dirigió al baño, ya quedaban muy pocos invitados. Se miro por primera vez en mucho tiempo con gran felicidad, se sentía de lo más realizada de que jamás se había sentido, de ahora en adelante las cosas, aunque a escondidas, serian como lo había soñado.

La puerta del baño se abrió para dejar entrar a la novia que no había descansado en toda la fiesta, se sentó pesadamente en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, dejando soltar un profundo suspiro.

- Estoy muerta – dijo de manera completamente diferente de cómo había llegado con Rei

- No te cansaras de esa farsa – comento Rei cuidando de que nadie llegara al lugar y sentándose junto a ella – a pesar de lo que creas, será difícil fingir ante todos felicidad con tu marido

- No te preocupes, por ahora seguiré así por lo menos hasta que nazca Rini, después… ya veré

Rei no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, seria una farsa pero aun así debían gustar las apariencias y comportarse como tal, la principal responsabilidad era formar la Utopía y dar a luz a la pequeña dama.

Serena advirtió el gesto y sonrió divertida con los celos de Rei, aun después de haber hablado de tantas cosas horas antes, de haberse sincerado.

- ¿Celosa?

- No puedo evitarlo

La rubia se acerco a su compañera y le tomo de las manos

- No tienes porque sentirte celosa, después de todo… sabes la verdad - Serena guió las manos de Rei hacia su rostro para acariciarse a ellas – Tu eres la primera y única en mi corazón

- y tu en el mió…

_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes_

_Con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro_

_Mientras yo te doy de día lo que él no cumple en las noches_

_Aquí esta tu clandestino pa´ jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero_

_Pa´ cubrir de tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno_


	4. Se fue

SE FUE

**SE FUE**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Lita

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Sin la gritaría que antecede aun fiasco_

_Sin el protocolo de un buen bofetón_

_Sin el argumento de un pecado ilustre_

_O el presentimiento de una anomalía que amerite el caso…_

Y ahí estaba

Aun continuaba ahí

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No importaba…

Muy pocas cosas importaban en ese momento

Tampoco importaba la lluvia que caía estruendosamente, aun con ese clima se mantenía de pie en medio de aquel parque… de pie, aunque por dentro estuviera derrumbada.

Y es que no lo entendía, realmente no comprendía si estaba pasando. Se sentía ajena a su cuerpo, su alrededor apenas era perceptible, y el suelo no parecía estar muy firme. Cómo no dudar de lo que había pasado, si no había nada que le indicara que realmente sucedió.

Nada había para llegar a ese momento, la sucesión de acontecimientos no tenían lógica. Como si en un día de primavera calido y alegre, de repente y sin aviso, una catástrofe azotaba.

Y así lo sentía, como una catástrofe.

Habían pasado días maravillosos, una relación como todas las que comienzan, con mucho amor entre dos personas enamoradas. Él siempre tenia esos detalles tan caballerosos para con ella, y Lita le retribuía de la misma manera.

Los días de campo eran lo mejor… la exquisita comida que preparaba con mucho amor era aun más deliciosa, el cuidado que él ponía para elegir el lugar indicado y acurrucarse bajo la bóveda celeste solo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Nunca sintió frialdad en sus brazos, ningún cambio en la expresión de su mirada, en el sabor de sus besos... jamás se imagino que de repente y sin más le dijere adiós, dejándola con el corazón que le había entregado hecho pedazos.

Simplemente... un adiós...

Terminando todo

Sin alguna excusa, o del por qué de su decisión.

No había habido una pelea, una discusión, un intento de reconciliación

No había terceros en discordia...

No había habido un acontecimiento que decidiera su destino...

No había razón lógica para lo que había pasado

¿Por qué?

Era lo único que apareció en su cabeza...

Porque hasta ese momento había podido reaccionar, cuando se la enfrentó y se lo dijo, ya nada mas entendió. Lita se había bloqueado en el momento que él había dicho que todo terminaba. Apenas había balbuceado pidiendo una explicación, una oportunidad de solución... pero no había mas.

Nada tenia sentido, era como una broma pesada o un sueño que se siente demasiado fantasioso... porque no podía ser real.

Se resistía a reconocer que realmente había sucedido, porque no era cierto que el amor de su vida y todo su futuro con él se hubieran desvanecido en las simples palabras de: _Se acabó..._

Algo tenia que hacer, debía haber una reacción... una consecuencia... Porque solo así podía constatar que no estaba soñando.

Y la única reacción que sentía era el dolor en su pecho y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas disfrazándose entre la lluvia.

Se quedo varios minutos en aquella posición... esperando... pero parecía que era cierto... ya no había mas.

_Sin decirme nada, sin decir porque,_

_Sin una cuartada o una explicación_

_Sin una mentira escrita en papel_

_Sin las cursilerías que amerite el caso _

_sin decirme nada, sin decir porque,_

_Se fue._

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno cada vez como que me esta costando encontrar canciones para las que me restan, ojala me puedan dar alguna sugerencia, de entrada la próxima será de Haruka. Espero comentarios y opiniones, Gracias.


	5. A ti

**A TI**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Haruka

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti, la que no escucha_

_A ti que con lo que te sobra me darías la luz para encender los días_

_A ti que juegas a ganarme cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo_

El humo del cigarrillo de deslizaba por su garganta para hallar la salida en un soplo minúsculo que era el único deleite de ella en ese momento, uno de los pocos que podía disfrutar en aquellos momentos, y por aquella razón, lo hacia constantemente para embriagar su cuerpo con la sensación relajante que solo conseguía acabándose la cajetilla.

Reviso nuevamente la revista que tenía entre sus dedos, leía y releía, una y otra vez el mismo artículo, las mismas fotografías, y para su dolor, una y otra vez los mismos ojos.

Para nadie en aquel café era de llamar la atención aquella rubia, ni siquiera la mesera que la atendía reparaba en notar que tras aquellas gafas oscuras se escondían unos ojos azul verdoso con un profundo sufrimiento.

No podía olvidar, inclusive si no buscara verla tanto, nunca podría olvidar aquella figura, ni su voz, ni su piel, ni mucho menos sus ojos. Esos ojos en los cuales ya no se le permitía reflejarse, esos ojos que le fueron negados cuando decidió con voz calculada, dar término a su relación. No importaba si estaba dormida o despierta, en su cabeza estaba vívida la imagen, en su cuerpo estaba vívido el dolor y en sus ojos se deslizaban una y otra vez las lágrimas… Por que no había ya nada que importaba, solo que Michiru la había sacado de su vida para siempre.

Ahora lo veía como una fantasía, como un sueño que quería creer solo una pesadilla, que nunca había sucedido. La última vez que la había visto estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido largo azul claro que remarcaba su perfecta figura, noto la diferencia de su mirada enseguida, evitaba verla a los ojos y movió su cabeza cuando la intento besar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Haruka con preocupación en su corazón

- Tenemos que hablar – había dicho con voz controlada, camino para estar frente a frente pero con distancia, al fin la miraba a los ojos y no supo leer lo que expresaban – Esto se debe acabar.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo ingenuamente tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Michiru lo evitaba

- Nuestra relación, se debe acabar – Dijo manteniendo una mano firme entre ellas, increíblemente firme para Haruka, haciendo con ella una separación abismal entre ellas – Ya no quiero continuar contigo, es el fin de nuestra relación y espero que jamás intentes buscarme.

Haruka estaba atónita, las palabras no eran procesadas como reales en su cabeza, estuvo apunto de reír pensando que solo era una broma, una actuación como tantas con las que le ayudaba a practicar sus diálogos, pero la escena no acababa, no sabia que dialogo continuar y parecía que no había alguno planeado. Michiru no espero respuesta alguna y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar.

- Espera – dijo como reflejo tomándola del brazo para evitar su salida dramática – No entiendo tu actitud, ¿a que viene todo esto?

- ¿no comprendes? – respondió con ironía la peli-azul – He tomado una decisión, mi carrera es lo más importante para mi y estando contigo la perderé ­– Michiru se soltó del brazo bruscamente mirándola con lo que parecía ira contenida, pero la persona frente a ella no entendía aun que sucedía – Tu misma me lo dijiste, que debía demostrar lo que me importaba de verdad… pues aquí esta tu respuesta.

No dijo nada más, ninguna explicación, ninguna vacilación, simplemente salio del lugar dejando tras de si un corazón completamente destrozado. Días tras día la rubia se recordaba aquella escena, sufriendo el dolor nuevamente pero buscando la respuesta ¿Por qué habían llegado a eso?... y al mismo tiempo negándose a satisfacerse con la respuesta.

Eran ciertas sus palabras, mientras aquella hermosa mujer triunfaba en la farándula su relación se mermaba, ya no había tiempo para las dos y tal pareciera que a ella no le importaba razón por la cual Haruka la había enfrentado pidiéndole que le diera su lugar. Nunca imagino que su lugar era fuera de su vida.

Esa era la respuesta, y aun así no la quería.

A pesar de haber sido despreciada, haber sido sacada de su vida como un costal de basura abandonado en un callejón… aun así amaba a esa mujer y solo le queda eso… el amor que le profesaba y nada más.

Saco su billetera y dejo torpemente el dinero sobre la mesa mientras calcinaba su último cigarro y salía del lugar. El único consuelo que le quedaba al ir aceptando la respuesta era que quizá ella se había quedado con el mejor consuelo, porque todo lo banal se terminaría… pero el verdadero amor jamás…

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de channel las huellas de mis besos_

_A ti ya no te queda nada_

_A ti ya no te queda nada_

_Nada…._

_Y a mi me queda por lo menos este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto_


	6. Iluso

**ILUSO**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Michiru

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito  
Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota, no la necesito  
No es mojar la calentura, hurgar en tu cintura, lo que ando buscando  
Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo q estoy pasando

Su blanca tez era completamente impecable, la dejaba ver en lugares específicos, en sus hombros y parte de su espalda, su magnifico cuerpo se enmarcaba en un delicado vestido negro, negro como la noche que siempre la cuidaba y vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Aquellos ojos seductores encontraron un hombre con potencial en aquel restaurante, de saber quien era quizá el portero del hotel hubiera tenido otro tipo de atención, ella se alegro de ello y paso de largo dispuesta a sentarse con aquel hombre que había deslumbrado desde la entrada. Su paso era seguro, más él estaba más que distraído, tenia demasiadas confusiones en su cabeza que no noto que la bella mujer se acercaba hasta que ella le hablo.

- ¿Por qué tan solo? – dijo un tono delicado rompiendo el silencio

Seiya tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta que la pregunta se dirigía hacia el, estaba tan distraído que miro a la chica por más tiempo del educadamente correcto, parecía que estaba deslumbrado por su belleza pero la verdad había estado cavilando supuestos, cuando salio de su atontamiento meneo la cabeza disculpándose…

- Perdón estaba distraído, ¿Qué decía? – dijo educadamente

Michiru sonrío un tanto complacida, imaginaba que su aspecto había hecho sus efectos en él, se sentó sin ser invitada.

- No te molesta que te acompañe ¿cierto? – dijo sonriéndole sin esperar del todo la respuesta - ¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo tan solo en un lugar así? – su voz sonaba juguetona, toda una invitación a una platica placentera

La mente de Seiya dejo de desviarse al pasado para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando ahora, lo había tomado desprevenido pero ahora entendía quien tenia enfrente, era "esa" clase de mujer… quizá la solución para un poco de su dolor, realmente necesitaba estar con alguien que fuera solo para él, aunque sea por un rato.

- Es lo mismo que siempre me pregunto – dijo sonriendo entendiendo el juego – pero por suerte llegaste tu para cambiar las cosas.

La chica sonrío complacida, había pasado la presentación y por sus palabras parecía que la invitación estaba abierta a carta blanca.

- Claro, soy el ángel guardián que todos esperan – Michiru hecho su sedoso cabello hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus hombros – y dime… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti para que seas más feliz?

- No lo se… dime tu – Seiya levanto la mano he hizo señas al camarero para que le trajera una copa de vino a su compañera, quería mostrar que seria cortes – Hasta ahora las mujeres solo han maltratado mi corazón

- Oh pobre pequeño – comento complacida por la copa – no toda mujer es así, lo que pasa es que a veces necesitamos… no se… - comenzó a jugar con su bebida – un poco de incentivo para inspirarnos.

- Entiendo, solo que no todas son tan claras como tú

Un intercambio de sonrisas se dio entre ellos, un lenguaje corporal que decía todo, solo necesitaban el lugar adecuado para expresarlo con palabras y sobre todo con actos.

- ¿Te hospedas aquí? – pregunto la chica como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida

- No, solo me gusta comer aquí… pero si te aburre podemos ir a mi casa para estar más cómodos… - en cuanto la mujer le sonrío el peli-negro saco su billetera y dejo el dinero suficiente para pagar y dejar propina mientras le extendía la mano a la galante mujer – ¿me permites?

- Te permito – dijo aceptando su mano y saliendo del lugar de la misma manera como cualquier pareja.

Era lo fascinante de su actividad, aquellos formalismos y ciertas actitudes se podían saltar para llegar realmente a la intimidad con una persona. Quizá los conocía más profundamente que quienes convivían con ellos siempre, y es que se olvidaban las reglas y el "debe de…" para pasar directo a la conexión y vaya que había logrado conexión con algunos de ellos.

Fuera del lugar tomaron un taxi, la conversación corporal continuo en el lugar, para no parecer muy obvio apenas había unas sonrisas y conversación superflua sobre el clima, mientras la chica acariciaba tiernamente su rodilla subiendo poco a poco pero no llegando demasiado, dejando claro su destreza y sobre todo su discreción… o lo que era lo mismo su precio.

El apartamento estaba a pocas calles de donde se habían encontrado, pero Seiya no quería perder tiempo ni arriesgarse a que algún conocido lo viera en la calle y mintiera para explicar la presencia de la mujer. Michiru entro al lugar como si hubiera estado ahí antes, observando ligeramente la decoración pulcra que había imaginado, con experiencia había aprendido a leer a sus clientes potenciales y lo que había visto en él era un joven de buena posición con una reciente ruptura amorosa.

- ¿Habías traído a una mujer como yo antes? – pregunto directamente Michiru mientras se quitaba una chalina para comenzar a tener su atención en el hombre.

- A decir verdad no – Seiya se dio cuenta de que estaba más cómodo antes con la conversación indirecta que ahora, pero las cosas estaban hechas y no había más que dejarse llevar, no dejaba de recordarse que quizá era lo que necesitaba – pero no te preocupes por el costo yo…

- No te preocupes cariño – interrumpió acercándose a él mientras retiraba su chaqueta – de eso me di cuenta desde el principio – dijo depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla – yo te cuidare, solo dime que es lo que te gustaría y yo haré mi magia

- bueno… - el nerviosismo se comenzó a apoderar de él, siempre se había considerado un casanova y ahora eso era puesto en duda, pero pensó que dominando la situación volvería a sentirse cómodo, la abrazo por un costado de manera que la condujo a la barra de su pequeña cocina – no me gustaría ser mal anfitrión, déjame invitarte otra copa

- Que caballeroso – comento ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos, por la estructura del lugar deducía que vivía solo y no hacia mucho tiempo, las cosas parecían nuevas y no había muchos detalles en el lugar – debes ser un encanto con las mujeres

- Pero no todas las mujeres lo aprecian – dijo reteniendo la amargura mientras servia, mejor cambiar la conversación – pero por lo que veo tu estas muy cómoda con esto, supongo que tienes mucha experiencia… - no quería ser descortés pero tenia una pregunta – disculpa si te ofendo, pero realmente esto te gusta… digo, relaciones sin una conexión amorosa…

- Bueno… - tal parecía que aquel hombre necesitaba sentir la conquista, pero con su pregunta Michiru noto que también quería algún tipo de conexión, que conocía a la persona, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo – si realmente quieres que sea sincera, prefiero un poco más a las mujeres, en cuestión amorosa son más tiernas ¿me entiendes?

La confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, no sabia si estaba coqueteándole o intentar seducirlo con una fantasía o le decía la verdad, pero el asintió ya que por una parte tenia razón, él también prefería a las mujeres.

- Pero dejemos de hablar… mejor déjame demostrarte que tan buena soy en lo que hago… - dijo Michiru levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al hombre

Michiru se acerco y beso al hombre con ternura, rítmicamente invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, al principio Seiya se sintió intimidado pero aquellos labios eran suaves y deseables, se animo a tomarla de su cintura mientras acompasaba a la mujer en una guerra delicada de labios.

Entre caricias y besos Seiya se fue perdiendo, ciertamente apenas comenzaba y aquella mujer de la que ni sabia el nombre lo estaba volviendo loco, sus besos, sus caricias en los lugares exactos, jamás imagino que podía pasar eso entre él y una completa extraña. La acariciaba buscando quitar la ropa del camino, la hermosa mujer se separo de él ligeramente para llevarse las manos a su espalda y desatar aquel vestido que cayó enseguida al piso mostrando su fina y seductora lencería, los ojos del hombre se iluminaron ante la hermosa ninfa que se le ofrecía no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo de la cintura para cargarla y llevarla a un lugar más cómodo.

En segundos entraban a su habitación y deposito a la ninfa en la cama para besarla, besar sus labios y su cuello, olvidándose por completo de sus problemas para perderse en la pasión del momento que se le ofrecía. Que importaba si su adorada Rei lo había abandonado sin explicación, solo importaba que ahora estaba entre sus brazos una mujer mucho más bella que ella e incluso mucho más complaciente pues cada caricia y cada beso lo hechizaba… hasta acaricio la idea de que lo enamoraba.

Debía jugar bien su papel, era común que los hombres se dejaran llevar por el deseo y más peligrosos eran los hombres con un corazón roto, tendían a enamorarse de la fantasía y no podía permitir es así que se dedico a acariciarlo evitando lo más posible besarlo en la boca… era algo que se consideraba más intimo y esos besos los tenia contados en su trabajo pues había a quien se los entregaba sin restricciones.

Seiya se incorporo para quitarse la camisa y el resto de su ropa, se detuvo un poco para contemplar a aquella que sencillamente le complacería como nadie, se comenzaba a animar a pedirle cosas que jamás considero pedirle a su anterior pareja y se limitaba a fantasear, pero ahí estaba ella, con el único objetivo de cumplir esas fantasías… ciertamente el momento era embriagador, volvió a aprisionarla contra la cama y seguir besándola.

Michiru ladeo un poco su cabeza, dejando el camino para que él se satisficiera, lo había medido como de la clase que gustaba de tener el control así que se lo había cedido. Cerro los ojos un momento para concentrarse en su papel y comenzar a hacer aquellos ruidos y esas palabras que tanto les gustaba a los hombres. Al abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada lo que salio de su boca no fue un quejido, sino palabras claras que jamás había dicho:

- Alto - Lo había dicho primero levemente que tuvo que repetirlo con más fuerza mientras se lo quitaba de encima y se incorporaba

Él la obedeció confundido, completamente confundido y ella miro a un costado de la cabecera para que el entendiera lo que pasaba…

Miro el buró y sin sonreír… momento,  
Si es tu ex la del buró no hay trato,  
Con su mano señaló el retrato,  
La conoces pregunté, confuso,  
Fue por mí quien te dejo, iluso.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta vez lo hice algo diferente, deje que la cancion terminara la historia que ella misma habia inspirado... espero no me odien por el papel que jugo la chica en este asundo pero la idea me gusta... espero me lleguen a perdonar... comentarios y amenazas con bien recibidos... me faltan algunas chicas y voy a utilizar el nuevo albun de Ricardo Arjona para mi fin...

Y a las que me han dejado comentarios muchas gracias:

A **Milenia Angels** que me dejo comentarios desde el principio, no es una saga exactamente son una serie de one-shots, o sea un unico capitulo sin relacion entre si.. por ello pues quiza al final repita personajes.. aun vere.. y pues ya vez, el resultado de tus sugerencias en el otro capitulo jeje.. a ver que me sugieres para las sailors que me faltan

A **Raymar**... pues no se que tanta accion quieres, me centro mas que nada en lo amoroso y pues en esta intente no usar las parejas comunes, ojala te guste y pues seria buena idea que al final me centrara en Darien o no se.. ahi vere como se dan las cosas

Y a mi siempre amiga **Jenny Anderson**, tu tienes la culpa de que haga y deshaga personajes y parejas, tu me inspiras chica, a ver que opinas y sugerencias... me faltan...

Amy, Setsuna y Hotaru... y pues al final de pilon no se, quiza uno con todas o algo asi...

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	7. Se nos muere el amor

**SE NOS MUERE EL AMOR**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Amy

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Se nos muere el amor

Tiene fiebre de frió

Se nos cayó de la cama cuando lo empujo el hastío

Y esta enfermo de muerte

El mismo que era tan fuerte

Tiene anemia de besos

Tiene cáncer de olvido y por si fuera poco

Tiene ganas de morir

A veces sentía que sus hormonas jugaban con ella, porque en una época se sentía tan dichosa, planeando y disfrutando de su vida, y en la siguiente semana comenzaba a dudar de todo y nada le parecía bien. Realmente no estaba segura si su ciclo menstrual la perturbara tanto, y es que ¿qué otra razón lógica había?... o seria que simplemente… ¿ya no era tan feliz como antes? Constantemente se lo preguntaba, y el punto central de esas dudas como siempre era el amor…

Una tarde cualquiera se encontraba pensando eso en una cafetería… sola. Taiki tenía trabajo que realizar y como siempre Amy le había sonreído y le había dicho, "no hay problema"… pero realmente había problema. Tenían semanas sin poder salir, o quizá más, lo cierto era que las cosas ya no eran como antes, y no entendía porque.

¿Les había ganado la monotonía? ¿Se había agotado la pasión? ¿o quizá solo había sido enamoramiento que se había extendido hasta… simplemente ahogar el amor?

Las preguntas iban y venían, porque esta vez no se resigno a simplemente esperarlo en su casa hasta que terminara su trabajo, había salido sola porque así lo había querido, porque una parte de ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba reacordar que no lo necesitaba para estar bien…

Frunció el ceño mientras se descubrió con la idea… ¿_convencerme de que no lo necesito? _Se dio cuenta de que le estaba restando importancia al asunto, de una manera lógica y fría simplemente para no sentir dolor, para no sentir el dolor de darse cuenta de que ya no lo amaba como antes… de que a fin de cuentas el amor no es suficiente y si no se hacia algo terminaba por morirse.

Recordó aquellas noches donde se reunían para cenar sin realmente decirse nada, Amy ya no tenia el interés ni el entusiasmo de hablarle de sus planes o problemas porque su pareja era tan analítica que buscaba darle solución o critica a lo que le decía cuando en realidad ella simplemente quería charlar, quería sentir empata por parte de él. Había leído muchas veces que los hombres y las mujeres eran diferentes pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto… y lo que era peor, aun conociendo ese juego neurótico de tratar al como quiero que me traten jamás había conseguido lo que realmente quería de Taiki… ¿pedía demasiado? ¿estaba haciendo algo mal?

Aun tenían algunas noches de pasión, quizá lo único que mantenía su relación aun pero en sus momentos más pesimistas, como este, pensaba que quizá era lo único que les quedaba en común… Amy se había especializado en el área de humanidades mientras que Taiki en el área de ciencias exactas, ella prefería la filosofía y lo incierto del misticismo, mientras que él se regia por la lógica y lo practico; ella se había acostumbrado a las platicas con sus amigas y él era una persona muy callada… ¿solo se mantenían por el sexo?... incluso en ese ámbito en ocasiones ella no estaba del todo dispuesta pues no sentía esa conexión espiritual con el…

¿acaso estaba segada por el enamoramiento que no había notado lo diferentes que eran?

¿Qué les estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaba aquella historia donde el amor lo podía todo?

¿No había nada que reprocharse el uno al otro como para haberse distanciado de esa manera?

¿Quién tenía la culpa ahí?

Sabía perfectamente que no podía arrojarle toda la responsabilidad a él, ella misma había perdido interés en los trabajos del castaño, se había cansado de preguntarle ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Para que simplemente le respondieran… _bien…_

Sorbió otro trago de su café mientras continuaba fingiendo que leía un libro, quería concentrarse en algo que no fuera su situación y más importante, para no dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos negativos que la estaban mermando.

Ella lo amaba… porque tampoco podía imaginar su vida sin él… pero una nueva duda le salto a la cabeza ¿realmente lo amaba… o simplemente era costumbre? Después de todo, 4 años no se dice fácil, podría decirse que había cruzado la barrera del enamoramiento, pero no estaba segura si lo había hecho realmente airosa.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar tanto? Donde estaba aquel hombre detallista que le bajaba la luna y las estrellas, que siempre procuraba llevarla a algún lugar nuevo, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ella y sus gustos los compartía de cierta manera. Si ella tenia algún evento, alguna salida… el ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarle como le había ido, y si ella hablaba de ello parecía que no conseguía la atención de él.

Eso era de lo más doloroso y en ocasiones la había llorar por las noches…

El verano pasado había salido solo con sus amigas a un viaje a la playa, aunque en su estancia él le llamaba para preguntarle como estaba a su regreso no hubo más indagación, tal parecía que se comunicaban mejor de lejos y por lo mismo Amy se guardo para si misma las fotos de aquella experiencia.

Realmente no sabia que hacer, porque no todo era negativo… no era el malo de la película, pues aun tenia de vez en cuando detalles. Había organizado una sorpresa para el día de su cumpleaños que ella disfruto más que cualquier regalo.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan dual?

Ella misma sentía que también era así, cuando con paciencia le preparaba la cena y buscaba ser amorosa con él, y en otras ocasiones no saber ni como tratarlo…

Si no estaba ya, aquello la llevaría a la locura o por lo menos a la total neurosis.

Pronto terminaría su café y tendría que armarse de valor para regresar a su hogar y verlo seguir igual ente esa rutina… estaba llegando a un punto donde necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que algo cambiara pero no seria la primera vez. Ya en otras ocasiones había tratado de decírselo, pero su poca facilidad de expresar sus sentimientos no había ayudado, él siempre terminaba entendiendo que su molestia era por sus horas extras de trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenían para salir, pero él le pedía su apoyo, incluso se molestaba porque siempre quisiera que las cosas fueran fáciles… pero eso no era exactamente lo que le hería… ¿o ya ni siquiera estaba segura? Porque mientras que en su cabeza y en su propio mundo su dolor tenia justificación, cuando lo externaba los alegatos del otro le hacían sentir que ya no era tan valido como creía… incluso parecía que ella era la mala de la película. Si ella fuera la causante o lo fuera él lo cierto era que algo no estaba bien.

No estaba segura si Taiki se daba cuenta de su situación o no, si notaba en su falta de interés, su expresión cuando la rutina la ahogaba o si sentía minorar su interés en besarlo… Pero si no lo notaba Amy no tenia idea de cómo expresarlo.

Lo único que tenía seguro es que le dolía como lentamente la apatía entre ellos crecía, sentía la agonía de ese amor que no sabia salvar y que incluso en ocasiones, como esa, esperaba que se muriera de una vez…

Hay amor con el tiempo te nos has olvidado

Hay amor susceptible hay amor delicado

Hay amor no te mueras

O muérete de un trancazo

Que no hay peor agonía

Que la que es de paso en paso

**Notas de la autora: **Esta vez actualice más rápido, aunque este fue corto, pero la verdad no tiene mucho que leí el libro de los hombres son de Marte las mujeres de Venus y realmente me hace pensar en lo difícil que es la comunicación… además de que esta, aunque es triste, es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Voy a acceder a la petición de Jenny para hacer un Serena/Seiya, pero será al terminar con las sailors y entonces me enfoco en los hombres ¿okis?... Solo me falta Sestuna y Hotaru así que recibo sugerencias…

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme


	8. La bailarina vecina

**LA BAILARINA VECINA**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Hotaru

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Mi techo es su suelo la veo cuando escucho la encuentro y me muero_

_su piso es mi cielo me vence aunque lucho su olor de aguacero_

_no sabe que existo no advierte que espero un buen empujón del destino_

_mientras tanto soy solo el vecino_

La mujer más hermosa que había visto, aunque técnicamente era demasiado decir que fuera mujer, apenas hace unos años era una cría y ahora tenia el cuerpo de una mujer pero enmarcado en esa mirada inocente… quizá eso era lo más atrayente en ella, su dulce mirada.

Había sido lo primero que capto de ella, y aun así no pudo frenarse en eso, aunque su rostro le gritaba que no podía pensar en ella como mujer su cuerpo lo hechizaba. Así había sido desde que la vio en el vestíbulo del edificio apurada mientras subía sus maletas en el elevador, Yaten como buen caballero apuro su paso para ayudarla y ella le sonrío agradecida… esa mirada profunda e inocente le había abierto las puertas a su infierno.

La distancia que había entre ellos era de un piso, en sus ratos libres Yaten se tiraba en su sofá observando el techo, cerrando los ojos al escuchar la música tratando de percibir las leves pisadas de aquellas delicadas piernas sobre el piso. La melodía le marcaba el paso a la chica, a él lo llevaba solfeando imaginándose el recorrido comenzando desde sus delicados pies desplazándose como enredándose entre sus largas y torneadas piernas, firmes por el trabajo, rodeando su cadera con la imaginación, era delgada, frágil, despertando el deseo de protegerla al mismo tiempo de hacerla suya aprisionándola para siempre en sus brazos… cuando su ensueño subía por sus delicadas colinas viéndose como un fantasma que al fin la tenia de frente se frenaba por su misma agitación… no podía ser eso.

Aun así, le gustaba rememorar sus encuentros reales en los pasillos con ella, tan solo por el placer de recordar la dulzura de su voz, sus delicadas facciones y figura que grababa en su mente para sus fantasías personales, ella apenas sabía su nombre aunque siempre era amable con él, pero él se había dedicado a conocer todo sobre ella… Hotaru…

En las mañanas esperaba escondido en las sombras de las esquinas, los pensamientos de lo correcto y lo incorrecto lo habían abrumado los primeros días pero ahora… solo lo inundaba el querer verla… En el mar de miradas encontró sus ojos de luna, no lo miraban pero él la seguía atento, su cabello suelto ondeaba acariciando aquella piel de seda… era un deleite verla de lejos mientras ella cruzaba las calles y él debía quedarse donde estaba, sabia que iba al teatro a ensayar y él ya tenia su boleto para verla esa noche.

Solo podía pensar en eso, no se concentraba en nada, pensamientos centrados en ella lo abrumaban, ¿estaría preocupada por su actuación? Había ensayado mucho todas las tardes, esperaba que no estuviera muy cansada, ¿habría notado lo preocupado que estaba por ella?, le había llevado sus compras para que no se fatigara cargando y ella le había sonreído amable como siempre ¿él estaría en sus pensamientos? Sabía perfectamente que no tenía parejas, en dos o tres ocasiones había visto como ella despedía a sus pretendientes en la puerta del edificio, nunca permitía que la llevaran a la puerta de su departamento, era tan dedicada… Pero él si estaba cerca, ¿lo consideraría?, ¿dejaría que se acercara a ella y hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo?, siete años no era mucha diferencia y ella ya casi era mayor de edad… no era tan profano.

Aquella tarde tan acostumbrado como estaba la había escuchado caminar por su casa, no había practicado, en cambio escucho el flujo de agua yendo al piso de ella, se bañaría y se arreglaría para la gran función. Yaten había hecho lo mismo, se arreglo con gran esmero para esa noche, tenia asiento de primera fila para verla en su gran esplendor. Rápidamente reconoció la pieza que marcaba su entrada, y casi dio un respingo en el asiento cuando la vio en aquel vestido sintió que estaba en el cielo, el corsé enmarcaba elegantemente su exquisita figura dejando los delicados hombros al descubierto, su cabello había sido recogido dejando a su deleite su fino cuello, imagino el placer de recorrerlo pero su vista capto algo mucho más hermoso… sus piernas danzando con gracia, fuertes y al mismo tiempo tan bellas… Casi toda la ejecución su boca quedaba ligeramente abierta, lo que veía era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños… debía decírselo, debía ser esta noche.

Al terminar la actuación se levanto con comenzando un estruendoso aplauso, no era el único y era claro, era demasiado hermosa para que solo él la notara, pero no permitiría que nadie más se le acercara. Cuando la función llego a su fin se dirigió a los camerinos, había dejado una buena paga para ese privilegio y llevaba en sus brazos un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Al encontrar su camerino toco a la puerta con una mezcla de seguridad y temor, pero ella al verlo le sonrío amable, Yaten podía haberse quedado prendado de esa sonrisa si no fue porque la mirada de Hotaru cambio de posarse en él a un hombre unos pasos atrás, con desilusión noto que su mirada brillo aun más y aquella sonrisa amable cambio a una más grande y con emoción, la vio correr y pasar junto a él para abrazar a aquel otro hombre de pelo negro que parecía tener la misma edad que él.

- Seiya, no me dijiste que vendrías – reclamo ella pero aun emocionada y alegre

- No era seguro y no quería emocionarte en vano, pero al fin pude verte eres excelente bailarina, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – hablo el joven levantándola entre sus brazos y girando con ella – mi pequeña gran estrella

Yaten miraba la escena sin saber que pensar, estaba un tanto aturdido, con molestia, con celos y a la ves con desilusión; el otro hombre noto su presencia y al mirarlo le recordo a ella que aun estaba ahí.

- Oh, es mi vecino en el edificio donde vivo – explico la chica acercándose a Yaten – gracias por venir Yaten, espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo

- Fue fabuloso – respondió, pero el otro le había quitado las palabras de la boca – eres realmente grandiosa, para ti – dijo entregándole el ramo que llevaba para ella.

- Te lo dije, le encantaras a cualquier publico – volvió a interrumpir el peli-negro abrazándola de costado

Ninguna de las imágenes con las que había practicado en su imaginación se acercaba a lo que estaba pasando, no se suponía que habría otro, la situación era muy incomoda y no podía hacer nada más que una cosa.

- Bueno, me retiro, solo vine a felicitarte – dijo muy a la fuerza Yaten… quería decir algo más pero no podía, las palabras no salían solo le quedaba concluir – bueno, te veré en el edificio después, buenas noches.

Camino despacio dando vuelta en el pasillo y se recargo pegando consecutivamente su cabeza en la pared pensando en por qué habían salido así las cosas, estando ahí escucho la delicada voz de ella.

- Es un hombre muy amable, te dije que no habría problema en que viviera sola un tiempo

- No me puedes culpar – escucho al hombre decirle cariñosamente – eres mi pequeño tesoro

- Te preocupas demasiado, espero que ya no sea así ahora que vivirás conmigo de nuevo

- Es mi trabajo – identifico el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y reconoció los pasos de ella entrando al cuarto – para eso son los hermanos ¿no? – dijo lo ultimo en oír fue la puerta cerrarse.

¿Hermanos? Entonces aun había una oportunidad… pero realmente… ¿había una oportunidad?

_Mañana sera con todo el rigor la misma odisea_

_¿que plan detendrá el tímido amor?_

_que sea lo que sea._

**Notas de la autora: **no tengo disculpas, solo puedo decir que me costo trabajo encontrar alguna canción para estas dos niñas, la de Setzuna será una especie otro ángulo de un capitulo que ya escribí, espero que les guste.


	9. Sin daños a Terceros

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS (TARDE)**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Setsuna

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Justamente ahora_

_Irrumpes en mi vida_

_Con tu cuerpo exacto y tu cuerpo de asesina_

_Tarde como siempre_

_Nos llega la fortuna_

Los preparativos estaban hechos, todo era como debía ser. Estaba aun más apurada con que todo saliera bien que parecía que ella era la que se iba a casar, mandaba y daba ordenes a todos los del servicio como si fuera la madre de la novia, quizá no era su madre pero era una de sus guardianas y más importante, era la responsable de que el tiempo siguiera su curso y el destino se cumpliera.

Era una responsabilidad que la morena había cumplido con honor y rigor por muchos años, sin quejarse y sin pensar en otra cosa, a diferencia de las sailors interiores, las sailors exteriores se tomaban muy enserio sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, con madurez y templanza.

Entonces ¿Por qué después de tantos siglos de servicio y deber una sola mirada la había hecho titubear? La boda seria por la tarde y ella como sus compañeras estaban en la recepción cerciorándose de que todo estuviera listo, Setsuna se sentó un momento en la que seria la mesa principal, teniendo a un costado una escultura de cristal de una luna y un sol, dejo que sus pensamientos volaran a la noche anterior.

Darien tenia pocos amigos, así que para su despedida decidió salir con las amigas mayores de su novia, Haruka, Michiru, ella y él salieron a un bar a tomar unas copas a salud del futuro enlace. Despues de unas copas y de bromas, Haruka y Michiru decidieron levantarse a bailar, para algunos llamaba la atención pero para sus amigos era algo común.

- A veces me sorprende su fortaleza – comento Darien, Setsuna lo miro curiosa – no les importa el que dirán, solo que son el uno para el otro.

- Como Serena y tú – comento la morena

- Cierto… - respondió con claro desanimo bajando la mirada.

Quizá fueron las copas, quizá la presión del matrimonio, pero él levanto la cabeza mirándola y hablando como nunca imagino ella escucharlo.

- A veces siento que esto es más bien por deber que por gusto – confeso ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena – ella… a veces siento que es una niña y… la quiero de eso no hay duda pero… no sé.

Setsuna se quedo pensativa por un momento, ciertamente ella les recordaba el deber con Tokio de cristal y con el nacimiento de la pequeña dama, pero no podía decirle eso a un hombre que se estaba sincerando de esa manera. Respiro profundo y trato de pensar en las palabras más correctas para darle ánimos.

- Ciertamente la princesa tiene una personalidad muy diferente a la tuya, pero es de buen corazón, y se que hará todo para hacerte feliz, ambos se merecen y serán felices

- Hay cosas que no podría hacer con ella, como tener una conversación madura como contigo – comento desviando la mirada de la pista y viéndola a ella – o compartir ciertos gustos que ella no tiene, y sobre todo… - avergonzado miro a otro lado – la quiero pero… como mujer… no se como comportarme con ella, no se si funcionara más allá de ser los gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal

Setsuna no supo que decir, era un tema delicado, no supo porque pero no le agrado de hablar de relaciones intimas de él y la princesa, no era apropiado; lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista a las chicas bailando, quizá Haruka sabría como hablar de eso con él, o quizá se molestaría porque apreciaba mucho a Serena ¿que podía decirle? Tampoco podía quedarse callada.

- ¿Te preocupa que ella sea tan inocente para no responderte… como mujer? – preguntó tímidamente la morena, no le quedaba de otra, regreso su vista a él para mirar que asentía con la cabeza – bueno… no veo porque no lo haría, después de todo eres un hombre atractivo y no creo que alguna mujer se te pueda negar.

Fue un instante donde contesto sin pensar del todo y lo comprendió cuando su mirada se entrelazo con la de él, la miro con un mar de emociones en esos ojos, agradecimiento, impresión, ternura, y lo que más temió… deseo. Definitivamente no era apropiado…

- Creo que se esta haciendo tarde – comento esperando poder terminar con la tentación

- Si, se nos hizo tarde – dijo con tristeza Darien dándole transfondo a las palabras mientras se levantaba – se da uno cuenta de las cosas cuando ya es tarde.

La morena se quedo callada mientras observaba como él se despedía de las demás chicas y se retiraba, Setsuna lo siguió con la mirada un poco contrariada… Solo un instante, solo basto una mirada y unas palabras para enredar lo que parecía que era firme y sólido, de pronto todo lo que la regia fue cuestionado.

No podía dejar las cosas como se habían quedado el día anterior, los preparativos estaban finalizados y se despidió de sus compañeras alegando ir a ver a los novios pero realmente solo le interesaba ver a uno, llego a su apartamento dudando después de haber tocado el timbre si su presencia era adecuada, demasiado tarde para huir ahora que él había abierto la puerto mirándola con sorpresa.

- Vengo a asegurarme de que no cometas un error – pues después de todo era su trabajo, era la guardiana del tiempo, debía asegurarse de que el futuro se cumpliera

- Claro – dijo en un resoplido regresando a su casa pero dejando la puerta abierta para que ella entrara si quisiera y así lo hizo – No te preocupes, se muy bien cuales son mis obligaciones, no defraudare a todos por lo que yo quiero, ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en otras cosas que pudieron ser.

Por primera vez las dudas en su cabeza hicieron más en ella que las obligaciones, no había peligro de que el matrimonio y Tokio de Cristal no existiera, veía en él responsabilidad, pero aun así le dolió su situación, se cuestionaba… él no debería sufrir de esa manera, seria una utopía no una esclavitud. Él regreso a lo que hacia antes de ser interrumpido, comía antes de prepararse para la boda, ella se sentó frente sin saber que decir realmente.

- Pero no debes tomarlo así – insistió ella en su preocupación – hoy debería ser un día de dicha y estas pensando como si te fueras a sacrificar en la horca

- … - Darien dio un suspiro dejando sus alimentos para verla a los ojos, ambos ojos profundos se entrelazaron poderosamente – No te das cuenta, debo hacer esto pero… me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para no haber decidido tan apresuradamente, todo paso más rápido del que podía darme cuenta y ahora que justamente encuentro lo que quiero ya es demasiado tarde

- ¿y que es lo que quieres?

- A ti – respondió sin titubear dejando a la morena boquiabierta pero él continuo – en ninguna de las citas que tengo con Serena puedo hablar como lo hago contigo, con ella soy yo el que la protege, en cambio siento que puedo contar contigo ¿no es eso la base de una relación?

Setsuna se quedo sin palabras, no podía negar lo que decía, y no podía negar la emoción que su confesión le provocaba, quería dejar a un lado sus deberes y aceptar sus palabras pero simplemente la imagen de una niña peli-rosa le venia a la mente

- No puedo – susurro… - no podemos – dijo con sincera pena, reflejando en sus ojos el dolor que también le provocaba lo prohibido a ella.

- Lo se… y es lo que más impotencia me da… - el hombre se levanto de su asiento llevándose el plato a medio comer hacia el lavadero – Tengo que prepararme – dijo secamente dando a entender el final del encuentro

- Claro… - Setsuna se levanto más contrariada que como llego – te veré en la boda.

Percibía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero aun ahí estaba arreglada como una más de las damas de honor pero preocupada como ninguna, preocupada porque no sabia si podía resistir lo que estaba pasando, su lealtad y responsabilidad se estaba poniendo aprueba. El novio ya estaba en el lugar y ella no podía evitar intercambiar miradas con él, cualquiera que los vieran notarían preocupación y contrariedad, pero la novia no había llegado, podrían suponer que era eso…

- Ella vendrá… - escucho que Amy le susurraba a Darien, aunque él estuviera cruzando los dedos de que no fuese así.

Pero al final llego, como debía ser, Rei venia con ella quizá había atendido una crisis pre-nupcial; pero a fin de cuentas la ceremonia y el evento ocurrió. Darien siempre había sido un tanto serio y mesurado, y así sonreía durante el vals y el brindis; solo la morena se podía imaginar que pasaba en su mente en realidad, como le gustaría poder librarlo de sus cadenas pero ella misma era su principal carcelera.

Como dictaba la tradición, los invitados también bailaban con los novios, cuando llego su turno tuvo nervios pero no tenia excusas para evitarlo, así que con esa emoción se entrelazaron en el baile. No hubo muchas palabras entre ellos solo miradas, en esas miradas Darien le expresaba todo lo que sentía…

_Que ganas de rozar_

_Que ganas de tocarte_

_De acercarte a ti_

_Y golpearte con un beso_

_De fugarnos para siempre_

_Sin daños a terceros_

Deseo y la vez culpa, no había manera fácil de sobrellevar eso, simplemente no se podía sin que alguien saliera lastimado y Setsuna había jurado proteger con su vida a su princesa y en ese momento el juramento se ajustaba muy bien, no importaba si ellos sufrían, su princesa debia estar bien y así lo estaría a su lado. Al concluir ese baile ella dio un suspiro sabiendo que renunciaba a algo que hubiera sido maravilloso, pero ese "hubiera" en especial no existia.

La ceremonia estaba por terminar, algunos departian aun en las mesas comentando lo hermoso de la boda y lo dichosos que iban a ser, no podía comentar nada y tampoco queria que alguien notara su malestar, la morena se disculpa para ir a los servicios… aunque en realidad tenia ganas de que aquello terminara que finalmente el futuro llegara y terminara con su dolor… bien sabia que el tiempo a fin de cuentas si llegaba a curar lo corazones. Pero el pensamiento se le escapo al entrar al baño y antes de abrir por completo contemplo una escena inconcebible reflejada en el espejo… su princesa se besaba con una de sus amigas… se quedo con la boca abierta antes ello y sigilosamente regreso sobre sus pasos.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasaba?, la sorpresa la mantuvo atónita unos momentos fuera de aquel baño y eso le permitió escuchar fragmentos de conversación

- ¿Qué pasara si alguien se entera? – reconoció la voz de Rei

- A fin de cuentas se darán cuenta – comento la rubia – una vez que el Tokio de Cristal este instaurado y Rini haya nacido pienso ser sincera con Darien… aun así, supongo que se dará cuenta de que mis sentimientos por él no son más que de cariño… quizá lleguemos a un arreglo para tener nuestras responsabilidades y además tener lo que quiero…

- Aunque el te quiera a ti – no escucho que Serena respondiera a eso… - desde cuando te volviste tan decidida…

- Desde que decidí que lo que quiero es a ti…

Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero… en vez de entrar y terminar con aquella conversación clandestina se fue, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró despidiendo a algunos invitados.

- Debemos hablar – dijo ella sin más jalándolo y llevándolo donde no los pudiera ver – Tu mereces ser feliz… los dos – corrigió con decisión

- Pero el Tokio…

Setsuna posó su mano sobre la boca del joven callándolo – No permitiré que faltes a tu deber… pero… eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos también – se acerco como había estado deseando desde hacia casi veinticuatro horas – aunque sea en las sombras… la luna y la tierra tienen su lado oscuro…

Sin meditar mucho Darien acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos y la aprisiono besándola, después se preocuparía de las consecuencias, en ese momento solo quería lo que había descubierto que quería desde siempre…

**Notas de la Autora: **aproveche la musa que me visito dos veces de un jalon, no podía dejar pasar esta canción que casi casi es un clásico, y tenia el gusanito de querer escribir una historia de estos dos, después de todo me parece que hacen buena pareja.

Jenny gracias por tus comentarios y el siguiente es tu complacencia, espero me quede suficiente inspiración para que me quede genial.

Ah, y por cierto, puse en mi pagina de inicio un enlace para ir a una pagina donde tengo un cancionero con todas las melodías utilizadas, por si acaso no conocen algunas conozcan de donde vino parte de la inspiración, gracias.


	10. Para que me quieras como quiero

**PARA QUE ME QUIERAS COMO QUIERO**

**Por: Marín Silivant**

Los personajes bien sabemos de quien son y el tema musical es de Ricardo Arjona, ambos inspiración para esta historia

Personaje: Seiya

**Notas: **esto ya no estaba planeado, y de hecho ya lo había olvidado, pero mi querida Jenny Anderson lo pidió y yo la complazco… aunque sea tarde…

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Podría transgredir, las fuerzas de Dios,_

_podría no ser yo si se precisa,_

_Podría contradecir, lo que diga mi voz,_

_podría ser el gato en tu cornisa,_

_Podría caminar en el fuego,_

_para que me quieras como quiero._

Ahí estaba, esperando… como siempre, hacia mucho que ya no se cuestionaba sus actos, simplemente luchaba por alagar el tiempo y hacer de unos minutos una eternidad, porque solo podía tener unos minutos para darle felicidad a su vida y después, solamente recordarlos y revivirlos hasta poder volver a tener nuevos momentos de su compañía ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Era la única opción que había encontrado para tener un poco de la felicidad que deseaba, aunque fuera un secreto, aunque fuera clandestino, era mejor tener un poco al no poder tener todo ¿o no?

Todos eran felices, el rey de la tierra y la reina de la luna habían traído paz y armonía a todo el mundo, la utopía estaba realizada, y él era uno más de los guardias de palacio… tal como ella se lo pidió, la dejaba tranquila pero siempre procuraba todas sus comodidades. Observaba que era lo que necesitaba y se lo concedía sin chistar, si necesitaba descanso le daba masaje, si requería distraerse la entretenía con platicas divertidas, si acaso su marido ignoraba algún sentimiento Seiya buscaba la manera de suplirlo… hacia cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tener unas cuantas miradas de cariño de ella y aun no perdía la esperanza de lograr que ese cariño se transformara en otra cosa.

Había pocas oportunidades para que él le demostrara su devoción sin que sus compañeras lo miraban con recelo, y cada que había era de pocos minutos antes de que llegara alguna otra de las guardianas o el mismo rey. Pero en esa ocasión había una diligencia y Darien se había ido con las tres guardianas mayores y sus hermanos, las demás estaban ocupadas en sus deberes y la reina estaba sola en el jardín… no podía desperdiciar tan preciado momento.

- Serena – le llamo adentrándose a aquel pedazo de paraíso, ella se veía tan hermosa resaltando entre todas las flores

- Oh, Seiya, pasa – indico permitiéndole acompañarla, él se acerco sentándose junto a ella y observando como cuidaba sus flores podándolas y haciendo que lucieran más bellas – Hay empleados que pueden hacer eso, si quieres yo lo hago, te lastimas tus manos

- No seas tonto – comento ella sin dejar su labor – puedo hacerlo y me gusta hacerlo, suenas como todos que no quieren que mueva ni un dedo como si fuera de cristal – dijo con un ligero tono de fastidio

- No, lo ultimo que quiero es que me consideres como los demás – Seiya no pudo evitar que emoción contenida se reflejara en sus palabras y para una ya madura Serena no le fue indiferente

- ¿te sucede algo? – dijo sin saber exactamente que había expresado, pero ciertamente notando algo de melancolía en su tono

Era su oportunidad, era la oportunidad de abrirle los ojos a la realidad, ya no eran validas sus excusas anteriores, ya estaba instaurado el Tokio de Cristal, ya estaba una bebé durmiendo placidamente en su cuna, ya no importaban las obligaciones porque ya estaban cumplidas, podía ser el momento…

- Serena – dijo viéndola frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo aun conservaba esa mirada encantadora que tanto le gustaba – yo… nunca te he dejado de amar y esperaba que ahora…

La mirada de la rubia fue cambiando tenuemente a algo parecido a la pena, ella esperaba que después de tantos años se hubiera conformado con su amistad, tal parecía que no era así…

- Seiya… - comenzó a decir sin darse cuenta de que ya negaba con la cabeza lo que alerto al hombre

Él se levanto casi en un respingo, odiaba que lo mirara de aquella manera, con pena… con lastima…

- No… no – pronuncio sin mirarla, no quería ver que lo que despertaba en ella era compasión… respiro un momento tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta sin mucho éxito

Serena desvío la mirada, realmente había pensado que él era feliz, nuevamente había sido muy ingenua

- Lo siento… - pronuncio la reina con verdadero pesar – fui muy egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado dándote falsas esperanzas…

- ¿quiere decir que realmente son falsas? – dijo al fin el joven - ¿Por qué?… no puedes decirme que tienes obligaciones, ya las has cumplido todas… nada te ata…

- Darien… - interrumpió Serena, pero Seiya no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso

- Recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos, congenias más conmigo que con él… lo has dicho muchas veces, que no te comprende como yo, que es muy serio, que sientes que no se acoplan…

- Pero lo amo – dijo ella mirándolo, esta vez sin lastima, sino con seguridad – lo amo y lo sabes, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, él ha sido el primer hombre en mi vida mucho más alla de la responsabilidad sobre nosotros, él me conoció simplemente como yo, como Serena… y así nos enamoramos

- … - Seiya retrocedió, las palabras se ahogaron… - nunca habías dicho eso… ¿Por qué lo dices ahora? – ella siempre lo había rechazado por su deber… nunca de esa manera…

- Porque no quería lastimarte… lo siento – aquellos ojos azules parecían volverse acuosos, desvío la mirada esperando que no lo tomara como debilidad – entenderé si quieres marcharte, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada…

- No – respondió con dificultad – hice un juramento, y siempre protegeré a la reina – Seiya hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Ella decidió no seguirlo, no podía ser egoísta con él nuevamente, le gustaba su compañía, no lo podía negar, pero no le ofrecería nada y eso no era justo para él. Lo único que seguía sin considerar ella era que para él no importaba… ¿Todo o nada?... prefería aunque sea un poco a nada…

Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,

Tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada,

Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,

Quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,

Para que me quieras como quiero.


End file.
